1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to building systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to flexible indoor/outdoor space structures, and foundations, roofs, framing, segments, walls, and windows therefor. Most particularly, the invention relates to (1) a foundation system for a flexible indoor/outdoor space structure, and (2) a roof system for a flexible indoor/outdoor space structure.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.